The Deadly Nightshade
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: Shōjōhi Satsujin-sha Hijōshikina Maekawa is no ordinary girl. In fact, she and her sister, Arisu Etsuko Maekawa were chosen to be Slenderman's proxies and then things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Shōjōhi Satsujin-sha Hijōshikina Maekawa and I am sixteen years old. I have straight raven black hair that reaches my back, coal black eyes and very pale skin. (I'm not a normal person.) I identify as a goth and an emo but since my family is filled with Christians, I'm not allowed to wear gothic and emo clothing. (And that really sucks since I'm not normal.) So I usually wear a grey hoodie, a "Normal people scare me" shirt, black jeans and purple sports shoes. I think I am Slenderman's proxy because I get head aches, fear, and paranoia. I've also gotten the Slender Sickness recently which makes me so excited because I want to be a proxy,"Shōjōhi!" A cute voice yelled,"Don't make me leave you behind again!" That was my little sister, Arisu Etsuko Maekawa and she is twelve years old. (Arisu is the Japanese version of the name Alice. Don't call her Alice because that would be Japanophobic.) She has wavy raven black hair that reaches her back, coal black eyes and light skin. Though she may claim that she is normal, I think otherwise considering some of the ideas she has for horror storys. (They're like, really f***** up and scary.) She is a otaku and she loves cute things like Kirby. (I hate Kirby.) She wears many things but her favorite outfit consists of a white Yuzuki Yukari Jacket, a pink Backless Buttoned Halter Vintage Dress with white chunky-heeled mary-jane shoes. She's a really cool artist but she's not a big fan of Creepypasta like I am but she really loves BEN DROWNED. Anyways, it was a gloomy Monday morning which made me happy because I don't like sunny days. I thought that is was going to be a normal day but it wasn't. But anyways, I overslept again so I quickly got ready for Hikarigaoka High School. I quickly put on a my school uniform which is the usual sailor fuku and it was grey in color. I ran downstairs only to find that Arisu was gone and my mother was getting ready to leave for work,"Mom," I said annoyed,"where's Arisu?" "She's left for school minutes ago," mom told me,"she's just excited for her first day in junior high, that's all." "Why did you let her leave me?" I question,"We're going to the same school now." "It's her first day of school," mom said sternly,"and it should not be ruined by her big sister who stays up until four in the morning." I quickly grabbed my toast and ran out.

I ended up reaching to school late so the teacher, Mrs. Miyazaki embarassed me in front of the whole class. (I hate school and I hate all the teachers here! I want to kill them!) After that, I went to my seat and hid myself behind my notebook but that didn't stop her from picking on me,"Hello, little miss Edge Lady," Kohaku Kaneko mocked,"looks like all of your New Year resolutions were lies, huh?" "Shut up, Kohaku!" I screamed,"Don't make me hurt you!" Mrs. Miyazaki scolding me for making noise but it was actually Kohaku's fault that I screamed and it doesn't help that I have Slender Sickness. I started to have see Slenderman in my class but I got used to seeing him. After class, I went to the back of the school because my boyfriend, Orochi Suzuki wanted to tell my something. After what seemed like forever, he finally came to me,"Hey, babe," I said flirtatiously,"you look sexy as usual." "I'm breaking up with you," He said cooly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he was the only thing that made my depressing life worth wild and now he was breaking up with me. (It was the worst thing ever!) It must be because of Mrs. Miyazaki's daughter, Mizuki. She was a very talented idol and she also had feelings for Orochi,"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I roared while I attacked him,"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MIZUKI EVER WILL! I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!" I violently choked him and I thought I was going to kill him but other students heard his cries so they came over and saved him,"I WILL KILL MIZUKI AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I announced as the teachers dragged me to the Social Worker's office. After that, my parents came to pick me up early but they went to talk to the Social Worker about me first. I could hear the conversation from the other room,"We've tried everything," my dad explained,"well, everything except for mental drugs. But we don't know if we want to put her on pills." "You have no other choice," the Social Worker replied,"because her behavior is getting worse everyday it seems." After that, my parents took me home.

It was midnight and my whole family was asleep so it was the perfect time to summon Slenderman. I put on my grey hoodie, my "Normal people scare me" shirt, my black jeans and purple sports shoes. I took my bag which had everything I needed for the ritual and I quietly left the house so no one would notice me. I went to the nearest forest and I carved I circle on one of the trees. After that, I put an X through the circle and I gently pressed my face against it and closed my eyes,"Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run," I chanted,"Slenderman, Slenderman, to him its part of the fun. Slenderman, Slenderman, dressed in dark his suit and tie, Slenderman, Slenderman, you most certainly will die..." After doing the chant, I turned around and there he was. My master, My lord, my father stood before me,"Father!" I cried as I hugged him,"When will I be able to live with you, father?" Just wait and see...," He replied then I suddenly blacked out to find myself back in my room. I looked at my hands to find Slenderman's symbol on the back of my right hand. I was so excited, I screamed so loudly that I woke up everyone in the house and maybe the neighbors. My dad quickly ran into my room to see if I was alright,"Shōjōhi, are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him and I showed him the marking on my hand,"I did it! I am a proxy now, father," I said happily,"I am Slenderman's child now!" My dad slapped me in the face,"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He questioned,"Demons are like drugs, not even once! Yet you chose to become Slenderman's slave?" "I am not his slave!" I shouted as tears ran down my pale face,"He's my father and he will be a better father than you!"

"I am trying to protect you from danger! Do you even know who or what the Slenderman is?"

"You don't even know who God is!"

"The only person who doesn't know God is you, Shōjōhi! You worship and read about demons but you don't do the same to God!

"That's because he's not real! God never did anything for me!"

Suddenly, there was slience between and then my dad just grabbed me by my right hand,"I don't care if you believe in God or not," my dad said sternly,"I am not going to let any of my daughters become Slenderman's proxy!" Then I punched my dad in left eye then I tried to escape but my mom got in the way but I was able to break her arm then I finally broke free. I was going to summon Slenderman again so he could take me to his mansion with the rest of his proxies but I had this strong urge to kill...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi: Why haven't I gotten any review yet? When I started Dreamland no Densetsu, I got two reviews. Why don't I get attention?**

(Shōjōhi's POV)

Then Father appeared before me, holding a knife in his hands,"I'm proud of you, my daughter," he said in a fatherly way as he handed me the knife,"now go and kill your family except for Arisu because she's a proxy too." I took the knife from his hands and observed it. It was quite large and sharp too. It was perfect for killing a whole family,"Yes, I will, Father," I muttered as I continued to look at the knife; I couldn't wait to kill my family. I quickly ran to my house only to find it surrounded by police and my family gone. One of the officers spotted me so I quickly ran to him and stabbed him to death. The other officers tried to shoot me to death but I dodged all of their bullets and I stabbed them all to death. I blissfully licked the blood off the knife; I loved the beautiful taste of blood. But then I got a sudden vision of my family; they were all in the hospital so I quickly ran there and killed everyone but my parents and Arisu. I wanted my parents to be saved best for last and my little sister is a proxy so I can't kill her. My dad quickly grabbed hold of me and tried to take my knife from me but I overpowered him and I stabbed him in the right arm. I laughed as he cried in pain while holding his arm,"I hope you enjoy your eternal sleep, father," I chuckled as I prepared to kill him but I was stopped when someone hit me with a volume expander,"Motherfucker!" I cried in pain,"You'll die for this!" But I didn't kill her because it was Arisu. The kid was crying her eyes out and she was in her white nylon nightgown. It had square neckline with frills and a small pink bow tie below it. It had poet sleeves and it was a loose dress that reached ankles and it had ruffles at the end,"Please, don't kill daddy," she pleaded,"please don't!" "I must!" I roared,"He and mother treated me very badly and it's about time they pay for what they've done!" "But they've done nothing bad to you!" Arisu debated,"They just didn't like your unhealthy obsession with Creepypasta and your desire to be a serial killer! They love you, Shōjōhi!" But I ignored and I was about to kill my fake father but then my real Father came and stopped me,"Arisu," He muttered,"Do you want your mother and father to live?" Arisu nodded like there was no tomorrow. After suddenly grew a mouth which formed a very uncanny smile,"Then if that's so, you must join us, Arisu," he said,"become my proxy or I'll make your parents die a horrible death!"

"Don't do it, Arisu!" my fake father cried,"You better than to live with a demon!" "But I don't want you and mom to die!" Arisu replied. Fake father give her the warmest smile he could since he was in pain,"Don't worry about us," He assured her,"Me and mom will forgive you. Besides, you're only a child." Arisu looked back and fouth at Father and fake father before she slowly turned to fake father with a sad face,"I'm sorry," she muttered as tears ran down her face,"I can't let my parents die." Fake father tried to convince Arisu to changed her mind but she stood by her decision,"Don't worry," she said as she hugged father,"I'll try not to become corrupted like those other proxies. And please tell mom that I love her." And with that, she walked over to Father,"Come now, Shōjōhi," Father instructed,"We must go home now." I wanted to kill my parents but Father made a deal with Arisu so they had to stay alive. I reluctantly joined Arisu and Father and he teleported us to the Creepypasta mansion. It was such a lovely place to me; it was colored with dark colors and blood which made me happy, it was so many fucking scary pictures thaht were alive and it had lots of nice furniture and video games consoles. But the best part was the eerie feeling that made me happy but Arisu was crying quietly,"Come down, my children!" Father called,"We have two new proxies joining us today!" Then a bunch of Creepypasta ran down the stairs and stood before us. That was when I met him. It was Jeff the Killer in his charming glory. He had raven black hair that reached his shoulders, pure white skin, black rings around his eyes and he cut a smile on his face; he looked so fucking handsome and sexy and I could tell that he found me attractive too. Standing right next to him was a boy in a Link costume with golden blonde hair and black eyes with red irises. Father put his hand on my shoulder,"This is Shōjōhi and this is her little sister, Arisu," Father told the others,"Shōjōhi is already a Killer but Arisu would need some training and convincing." All the Creepypastas glared at Arisu. All except for BEN who kept the blank face he always had; he didn't seem to care at all. Since it was very late, we had to go to bed,"Alright," Father said,"You'll be sleeping in your very own bedroom, Shōjōhi. And Arisu. Since you're a child, you'll sleep in the children's room with BEN." BEN and Arisu were having a dabate with Father about sleeping in the same room but they eventually had to listen to Father.

(Arisu's POV)

I since I had quite the day, I went straight to bed and tried to sleep but I couldn't and I doubt was because of BEN playing video games since the volume was down. I sat up and pondered on what to do. I don't think when I'm still so I began to walk around the room. Interacting with BEN was the only thing I could do but I was debating on whether I should do it; I was dealing with BEN! I don't know if he kills or not since he hasn't killed anyone in his story but I wouldn't want to be eternally tormented by him either! And how does one talk to BEN? But, I had nothing else to do so... I walked over to BEN reluctantly as I shivered in fear. I occasionally paused because I was extremely scared that he'd do anything to me but I kept going. Right before I could touch his shoulder to get his attention, he suddenly turned to me which, of course, made me jump,"What do you want?" He asked in a stoic tone. I quickly put myself together before answering,"I-I just wanted to talk to you!" I stuttered," Well, uh; i-if that's, well, okay with you." After staring at me for a minute or two, BEN gestured for me to sit next to him which I hesitantly did. But then I found myself slient since I didn't know what to talk about; I was talking to the lost soul of dead child who had possibly lost all the humanity he had left. When I finally thought of something, he spoke to me,"You don't want to be here, right?" he questioned. I nodded and said yes rather quietly but I still did say it loud enough for him to hear me,"I wouldn't blame you," he said,"You're in a world where it seems like anything could kill you. And I don't want to be here either." "Are you serious?" I questioned in shock. He nodded,"But at least I'm not like the other kids that ended up here," he then paused his game and looked at me,"Let me give you a warning: you do not want to mess with Slenderman. If you do, he'll take you to The Room where you'll never be heard from again." "I'll remember that," I muttered,"Hey, since you like video games, do you like Kirby?" "It's a game franchise that's known for not having a single bad game! Why wouldn't I like it?" BEN replied. And then we spent the whole night talking and playing video games and we were dead by morning. (As in we were asleep).

 **Chibi: Hello! My fellow readers! If you'd like your Creepypasta OC in be in my story just put their information in the comment section and I'll make sure to put them in my story! And remember to give me positive constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi: DON'T IGNORE MY STORY, OKAY? EVERYONE REEDS THIS STORY MUST LEAVE SOME TYPE OF REVIEW OR ELSE...**

(Shōjōhi's POV)

I had the scariest dream last night. I was running down a road and there was nothing else but the road. After running for what seemed like forever, I slowed down because I felt tired and when I looked down...I FOUND THAT I WAS PREGNANT! I began to cry because I knew that Jeff wouldn't fall in love with me at this rate but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of it all was... EVIL PATRIXXX! He was wearing a Sailor Chibiusa costume that could barely fit his morbidly obese body and he rode a pastel colored unicorn,"It's a game!" EVIL PATRIXXX said,"IT'S A GAME!" It then occured to me that EVIL PATRIXXX was more than a nightmare! He's a monster! A fat pink ugly monster that not even Father could comprehend! And since he appeared in my dream first, I am his first toy! His slave! His bitch! I tried to run as fast as I could but I went into labour which made EVIL PATRIXXX catch up to me! I cried out as if I was being tortured in the worst possible way as I gave birth to a baby girl who had long straight black hair, voids for eyes, a cute button nose and a small mouth that was filled with sharp teeth. Soon after, EVIL PATRIXXX took her away from me. I cried tears of blood as I watched EVIL PATRIXXX fly away with my daughter,"IMMA EVIL PATRIXXX!" He roared as he flew off. And my nightmare ended.

I woke up in a the most wonderful mood imaginable. I quickly changed into my grey hoodie, my "Normal people scare me" shirt, my black jeans and purple sports shoes. I ran into the kitchen where Father was preparing breakfast for everyone. Arisu was sitting next to BEN and she was still wearing her nightgown. She was observing the pancakes that Father had made for her,"Arisu?" I asked in a gothic way,"Why aren't you eating your pancakes?" "I'm not sure if I should eat them," she replied as she looked at me with a very serious face that only made her look cute so I laughed at her,"There's nothing wrong with those pancakes!" I laughed,"Father wouldn't want to hurt my dear little sister! Just ask BEN if..." "BEN is dead!" she announced. Since Arisu wouldn't eat her pancakes, I took them and I ate them,"Oishī!" I cried in delight,"Father's cooking is amazing!" Arisu pouted in jealousy as she watched my eat what were originally her pancakes but then she smiled at me sweetly,"Okay, so the pancakes aren't deadly and I see that you're enjoying them" she appealed,"but they are my pancakes so may I have them back please?" "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" I roared,"FATHER WORKED HARD TO MAKE THESE PANCAKES FOR YOU YET YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM BUT NOW YOU WANT THEM? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" "It's not that I didn't want them!" Arisu debated as she got up,"I just didn't think that they were safe to eat!" "I wouldn't blame her," BEN added. I quickly ate the pancakes as I glared at her and then I gave her the empty plate,"Here are you pancakes," I said politely. I flipped Arisu off as she glared at me as I left the room. I was going to my room to listen to My Immortal (The song not that crappy fanfiction!) when I bumped into Jeff in all his sexy glory. He wore a half buttoned white shirt, tight black jeans and blood red boots,"Hey, Shōjōhi," he said in a sexy way,"how are you doing, rawr~ hehe?" "Nothing much," I replied shyly, "I'm just gonna listen to My Immortal ( Once again, you idiots! The song not that f****** poser fanfiction!)" Suddenly, Jeff went down on one knee,"Shōjōhi Satsujin-sha Hijōshikina Maekawa," he said lovingly as he took out a velvet red box which contained black ring with a large ruby diamond,"will you marry me?" I gasped. I accepted Jeff's proposal and I couldn't wait to tell everybody so I went back to the kitchen,"Guess what, everybody?" I announced. Everyone in the kitchen and beyond looked at me,"Me and Jeff are engaged!" Then I showed everyone the ring on my finger. All the rest of the weeks were spent preparing for my wedding because it was gonna be the most extravagant and gothic wedding wedding ever!

(Arisu's POV)

So, Shōjōhi's gonna marry Jeff the Killer? This is the second dumbest thing she has ever done!...In no particular order. Who'd marry an insane killer that they just met anyways? And I thought that education was the only thing she lacked. Anyways, my sister and Jeff were going to get married on my birthday which is on March 14th next year. Meanwhile, she's getting our "gothic" clothing ready for her special day by shopping at Hot Topic of course. Shōjōhi bought a Black Cap Sleeve Lace Wedding Ball Gown with Beading, Black Lace Up Tie Gladiator Single Sole Heels Faux Leather, Long Black Latex Gloves and a Black One-tier Lace Applique Edge Cathedral Bridal Veils With Applique. I was to wear a miniature version of her dress but thankfully without the heels because I was supposed to be the miniature bride and the flower girl. This was the first wedding I was going to yet I wasn't excited at all. It's probably because it's goffik and my sister's marrying Jeff the Killer.

(Shōjōhi's POV)

It's been one year or something but it's finally here. I'm finally gonna get married to my dearest Jeff the Killer. We were getting married in a abandoned church which made me happy. With was decorated with dead people and red and black roses, lace, ribbons and crosses. Arisu was the flower girl and miniature bride. She wore a Black Cap Sleeve Lace Wedding Ball Gown with Beading, Bella Marie Little Girls Black Criss Cross Buckle Strap Shoes, Long Black Latex Gloves and a Black One-tier Lace Applique Edge Cathedral Bridal Veils With Applique. She didn't wear any make up and nothing was done to her hair. Arisu walked down the aisle with BEN who was the ring bearer as she threw red rose petals on the black aisle as they approached the alter. BEN wore a black tuxedo. Soon after, it was my turn to walk down the aisle. Father held my hand as he walked me down the aisle. Looked at my bridesmaids who were wearing Black One Shoulder Dresses with Satin Sashes. They smiled at me with approval. Then finally I approached my Jeff. He wore a white vest, A red jacket, red pants and black shoes.

(Arisu's POV)

I've found another reason why I wasn't excited for the wedding. It's boring as all Hell! Shōjōhi and Jeff spent the last hour or two reading love poems to each other and it's driving me up the wall! And it doesn't help that I'm starving either! And that wedding cake looks so delicious too! I spent the next hour and a half watching that cake. I suddenly felt tired so I stretched but them my eyes started to black out and I got even more tired. I tried to open them as wide as I could but no matter how wide I opened, it got darker until I eventually blacked out.

(BEN's POV)

Oh f***, she fainted!

(Shōjōhi's POV)

How dare she? Arisu just fucking fell asleep at my wedding! I hate that little brat! But the wedding went on as if nothing happened,"Shōjōhi," SplendorMan announced rather quickly,"do you take Jeffrey Woods to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," I replied sexily. He said the same to Jeff and thus, we were married. We kissed each other in a gothic way as SplendorMan went over to check on Arisu.

(SplendorMan's POV)

Oh, how dreadfully awful! The miniature bride was looking awfully pale and thin when I took a closer look at her! BEN came over to check on her,"Is she doing alright?" he asked. I nodded but then I realised something strange. BEN WAS SHOWING CONCERN FOR SOMEONE! I thought that the little boy didn't care about anyone in the Creepypasta Mansion. I just couldn't help but ask,"BEN, do you like her?" The Hylian boy glared at me,"No!" he replied,"Well, I don't hate her; she's just the most tolerable person in the Mansion, okay?" I guess that'll do. I sprinkled my magic glitters on the little girl and she jumped awake.

(Shōjōhi's POV)

Jeff and I were cutting the cake romantically. Everyone was waiting eagarly to get a slice of the cake but I wasn't gonna give any to Arisu because she's a little shit! Since we hand plenty of left overs, we gave it all to SplendorMan who was more than happy to take them. When the wedding was over, Jeff took me to his motorcycle and we left to begin our honeymoon.

(SplendorMan's POV)

I hate it when children are sent to the Creepypasta Mansion; they're treated horribly and killed if they don't listen to their elders! But I won't let these two children stay here! When the time is right, I'll take them to the Happypasta Mansion to live with me and Trenderman! But for now, I could only watch over them and protect them from danger. Speaking of protecting them from danger, that miniature bride was starving so I managed to secretly give her all the food she needed before I returned home.

(Shōjōhi's POV)

Jeff and I went to the real world to kill Mizuki and Oroshi. We sneaked into Orochi's house and we killed his dog by cutting it open and eating its delicious organs. After that, we killed Orochi's mom who was also his only parent since his father died. We cut her open and we ate her organs which were better than the dog's own. Finally, we went to Orochi's room and tortured him but cutting off his genitals, breaking his bones and pouring salt water on his open wounds. After torturing him, we cut off his head and we cut open his body and ate his organs. Now we had Mizuki to kill now. We quietly broke into her house and went into her room where she was sleeping peacefully. Very soon she'll be sleeping forever...

(News Reporter's POV)

Orochi Suzuki, Izanami Suzuki and Mizuki Miyazaki were found gruesomely murdered in their homes early this morning. Whoever killed them left messages saying,"Go to sleep" and "Burn in Hell!" Despite the lack of evidence, the murders are still under investigations.

 **Chibi: Hello! My fellow readers! If you'd like your Creepypasta OC in be in my story just put their information in the comment section and I'll make sure to put them in my story! And remember to give me positive constructive criticism!**


End file.
